Returning a Favor
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Godzilla is on one of the many islands of Monster Island trying to find his best friend. Varan tells him where Anguirus is and gives him additional information. Got nothing else for the summary. Yaoi Godzilla/Anguirus romance story with special guest star and a shipping you may never expect!


**Ray Tanaka:** Okay, so this has been in the works for months and I'm ashamed that this didn't get finished earlier. The original concept was, "Godzilla saves Anguirus falling to his demise by using his ray", and the rest of the outline worked itself from there. Also, please note that there is a special guest in the story as well as a pairing I made up. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

In the south Pacific, there lies an archipelago that is isolated from the rest of the world except for a human outpost located on each of the eight islands. The reason behind this isolation is due to the fact that most of the world's monsters have been placed on these islands thanks to the efforts of those who fought against them. To the rest of the world, these islands are referred to as "Monster Island" due to their inhabitants and, despite many knowing it's location, only authorized personal are allowed to even travel near these islands.

On one of the three larger islands referred to as "Site Delta", a kaiju is running through the forest that covers a good portion of the island. This monster has the appearance of a theropod dinosaur with three rows of maple leaf-like plates running down its neck, back, and tail. It's mouth is full of sharp teeth while the four fingers on each hand and the three toes on each foot are tipped with claws. The scales that covers its body are charcoal grey in color with the plates having a bone-white color to them and the iris of its eyes are gold in color.

Many of the Earth's inhabitants know this individual very well, for it is often referred to as "the King of the Monsters" by the humans and as "Kaiju Alpha" by the kaiju. Even though many humans in the world have their own way of saying its name, the most well known of the names used is the one that the Japanese called it when it first appeared.

In Japan, it is called Gojira. Translated to English, it is Godzilla.

At this moment, Godzilla is running through the forest with him breaking branches off trees when he runs too close to them. Smaller animals such as lizards and birds quickly move out of the way as he continues to run, stopping every so often trying to search for something. When he stops to look around him, he sees a large pond along with a large turtle with a spiky carapace.

Seeing the reptilian kaiju, Godzilla quickly runs towards it as more tree limbs are broken as he continues his pace. He didn't have to travel too far given his speed despite not being one of the fastest kaiju, especially since he manages to reach the pond in about thirty seconds. Upon reaching the pond and the large turtle, he quickly comes to a halt as he pants from exhaustion. The turtle looks up to look at the Kaiju Alpha in the eye, just like many kaiju would as it is considered an insult not to do so.

"Afternoon, Kaiju Alpha," the large turtle says confidently, without fear in his voice as he greets the monster king himself.

"Afternoon, Kamoebas," Godzilla replies as his breathing returns to normal, at least for the moment.

"I've never seen you running through the forest like that, my lord," Kamoebas tells him as he simply observes the King of the Monsters, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm trying to find Anguirus," the monster king quickly tells the giant turtle, "I've checked most of the island and I need to ask, have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid I've not seen him, Kaiju Alpha," the giant turtle replies to him, "I'm sorry if I wasn't any help."

"It's okay, Kamoebas," Godzilla says as he turns away from the turtle, "I'll see you around."

"Good luck, my lord," Kamoebas replies as he steps into the large pond and Godzilla quickly runs into the forest.

Continuing to run through the woods, the monster king continues on trying to find his best friend. The reasoning behind this is for his own reason, one that he isn't willing to tell anyone other than the one he is searching for.

"Godzilla, wait!"

Almost immediately, he stops dead in his tracks as he places his hand on a tree as he looks into the air to find the owner of the voice. Hearing something land behind him, Godzilla turns around to find a brown dinosaur with a thin membrane between its arms and legs that seems to have retracted close to its body. The creature has many spines lining the top of its head down the back of the creature and onto the end of the tail.

The creature has osteoderms similar to ankylosaurs on its back with small spikes on the face of the beast. It's eyes of amethyst stare at the Kaiju Alpha with confidence and seriousness, with a stern look to the creature as if it wants to confront a superior foe.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Varan," Godzilla tells the other monster, who immediately bows to him once he finishes speaking.

"I know, Godzilla," Varan says as he looks back at the monster king once he finishes his bow, "However, I have much to discuss with you."

Godzilla gives a frustrated sigh, despite knowing that his friend may have something important to tell him. He manages to ignore the fact that he didn't refer to him by his title, given that Varan is one of the close friends of the Kaiju Alpha.

"What is it?" the Kaiju Alpha asks with some annoyance, since he still needs to find his friend.

"I know where Anguirus is," Varan replies, which gets Godzilla's attention, "He's just south from here at the cliffs over the ocean."

"Thanks for telling me that," the monster king says as he turns to the right to start running, "I'll catch you later."

"I'm not done," the gliding monster continues, making Godzilla look back at him with an eyebrow raised. Most of the time, Godzilla's talks to Varan are short and to the point thanks in part to the gliding monster being more of a loner than any of his friends. Hearing that he has more to tell him despite having told him what is needed, the Kaiju Alpha is both confused and curious about what else his friend has to say.

"Could you make it quick, Varan?" Godzilla asks, wanting to get to his friend as quickly as possible.

"It's about your relationship with Anguirus," Varan answers, having a quick answer for the monster king.

-Xx-

The sight from the cliffs on the southeast side of Site Delta is incredible for the viewer, as they would be able to see another of the larger islands along with two of the smaller islands. The ocean is the only thing separating the islands with the blue sky complimenting it and waves of the ocean clashing against other waves.

Laying on the cliffs is a kaiju that looks similar to an ankylosaurus with a carapace on its back that is studded with long, sharp spikes. Its face is long and drawn out, like a crocodile and has jagged, serrated teeth lining its mouth along with a horn on its snout and several horns at the top of its head. The hind legs of the dinosaur are longer than its forelegs and it has a tail that is longer than its body and is covered with spikes.

However, this creature has bruising around its left eye along with missing a few teeth from the right side of its jaw. On both arms are cuts from a previous fight and bruising on its upper left leg along with its right shoulder and a cut on its forehead. It opens its right eye and tries to do the same for its left, but is unable to see much due to the blurry vision.

While not as well known as the Kaiju Alpha, this kaiju is familiar to many people as Anguirus, the best friend of Godzilla and his right-hand man. Despite having some pain going through his body, the injured monster raises his head and looks at his arms. He has gotten into a brawl against Gigan about half an hour ago and sees that his cuts have stopped bleeding.

Anguirus, not wanting to think about his brawl with Gigan, lays his head back down as his mind starts to drift to perhaps the thing that it always does when he needs it. Unbeknownst to all but a select few kaiju, Anguirus has always had feeling towards a certain monster that he's known for some time. It's why he's always fought against others stronger than him and not backing down from a fight.

After all, Anguirus didn't want to appear weak to the Kaiju Alpha.

His mind fills with images of Godzilla being next him and taking care of him, not even caring that they shouldn't be together. Anguirus didn't care about his feelings being unable to be returned, the love he has for his friend was pure and he wants to be with him. He has managed to keep his love for Godzilla a secret to nearly all of his friends and everyone else, at least to his knowledge.

Unfortunately, despite the images of him being with the one he loves, his mind quickly drifts back to the brawl he had with Gigan.

-Xx-

 _Earlier that day..._

 _Anguirus lands on his back after receiving a kick to his chest, rolling onto his legs as the dinosaur turns his gaze to his opponent. Walking up to him is a strange kaiju sporting a circular saw weapon located in its abdominal region along with large steel hooks for hands and smaller ones for toes. It has silver spikes running down its tail with a crest like that of a bird make of silver spines and a silver beak as a mouth._

 _On its back has three, large fin-like spines almost like wings that are gold in color similar to the scales on several spots on his body. The rest of the body is dark green in color and it sport a red cybernetic visor instead of regular eyes. This strange kaiju reaches its opponent as Anguirus turns to continue facing his foe as well._

" _You're STILL trying to face me?" The monster tells the dinosaur in a calm tone, "I can't believe that you're considered Godzilla's best friend."_

" _I'm not weak, Gigan!" Anguirus roars despite the pain he's in, "I will not back down, no matter-"_

 _At that moment, Gigan gives the dinosaur a literal left hook and smacks Anguirus straight in the face on his right side. He takes a step back before the dinosaur spits out some blood and a couple of his teeth._

" _That's another thing I don't get," Gigan continues as if Anguirus didn't speak, "You keep getting in over your head despite knowing what will happen."_

" _You would never understand," Anguirus says as he looks back at his foe, "My relationship with Godzilla is something you will never-"_

 _Once again, the dinosaur is interrupted by Gigan hits the side of his head with a smack from his right hook. This time, Anguirus takes a few steps backwards as he hisses from pain as the area around his left eye starts to sting._

" _That being said," the strange monster once again continues, "You going up against stronger foes seems like you're trying to impress someone."_

 _Anguirus looks up at his opponent and takes a step back, his body shaking a bit from fear. If Gigan could give a smirk, then he would at that moment._

" _Funny, I never knew you could have fear," Gigan says with a hint of almost wicked glee in his voice, "Tell me, have you fallen in love with the Kaiju Alpha?"_

 _The dinosaur says nothing, keeping his head down to hide his face from the strange kaiju as if trying to not look at him. Both monsters didn't say anything for a good minute, before Gigan heard something very soft from his foe._

" _I'm sorry, what?" Gigan asks, the wicked glee disappearing and being replaced with confusion._

 _Anguirus lifts his head to look at the strange monster, with a stern look at his face almost as if looking at Gigan in deviance. He moves his mouth as if answering, but once again only says it in a very soft tone. At that moment, Gigan takes Anguirus' head between his hooks and lifts it so that they are looking eye to eye._

" _Speak up!" the strange kaiju demands, the calm tone returning._

 _At that moment, something performs a charge tackle against Gigan and sending him back a couple yards away. Anguirus, haven watched as Gigan flew back, turns his head to find Varan standing in front of him._

" _Go, Anguirus," Varan says, worry and anger mixed in his voice, "I'll keep him off you."_

 _Before Anguirus could say anything, Varan ran towards Gigan before turns to smack the strange monster with his tail. Despite wanting to continue fighting, Anguirus understands that his body can't continue and turns before running out of there._

-Xx-

"Anguirus!"

Looking up and turning his head towards the tree line, Anguirus couldn't help but smile as he sees a familiar dinosaur emerging from the forest.

"There you are, Anguirus!" Godzilla exclaims, a smile being visible on his face.

Not wanting to let his wounds look worse than they are, Anguirus pushes his chest off the ground as he starts to get to his feet. Within a few seconds, the brown dinosaur had gone from his normal quadrupedal stance and into a bipedal stance similar to the monster king. However, the moment he stood on his left foot, pain surges through Anguirus' body and he couldn't help but cry out from it.

When Anguirus ran from the battle between Varan and Gigan, his adrenaline rush and the pain from his other wounds had overshadowed this pain. But only now, with his body at peace and no longer feeling the pain from the other wounds, did he realize that his left leg was broken.

His foot slips from under him and causes the quilled monster to fall to his side as his mind is still reeling from the sudden pain. Unfortunately, he realizes seconds too late that he fell to his left and is now falling from the cliffs to the ocean a couple hundred feet below him.

Anguirus looks down as he falls before closing his eyes in defeat. He knows that he won't survive the fall in his current state and is ready to accept his death. The wind blows past him as he falls, with time seemingly slowing down as his final moments of life approach. However, as the wind and the crashing of the waves filled his ears, the sound of someone's voice came to Anguirus despite it seemingly being distorted. What felt like an hour to him, he feels something grabbing him as the air around him starts to heat up and becoming more difficult to breath.

He opens his eyes and stares into the charcoal grey scales of Godzilla's neck, now realizing that the Kaiju Alpha had wrapped his arms around him and the two were falling head first towards the ocean. However, with only a couple seconds remaining, Godzilla fires his trademark Thermonuclear Beam at the ocean. Anguirus could not believe it as they slowed down before the Kaiju Alpha quickly ends the beam with only feet separating them from the ocean.

In less than a second, Godzilla twists them to have Anguirus on his chest as the two crash into the ocean with the Kaiju Alpha going in first with what could be called a back flop. The brown dinosaur, haven closed his eyes, opens them to find his view having become blue from the water. This only lasts for about ten seconds as his body is pulled through the water and his head breaks the surface. Almost immediately, Anguirus quickly starts to breath the air as he finally grabs the Kaiju Alpha.

"Are you okay, Anguirus?" Godzilla asks, looking down at his friend after a brief moment of silence as they float in place.

"I...I'm okay," the quilled monster answers as he looks up at the monster king. At this moment, he had a very faint blush and couldn't help but imagine if they were...

"Let's get you back to shore," the Kaiju Alpha says, snapping his friend from his daydream before nodding as the two start swimming away from the cliffs to the beach. The swim, which takes about seven minutes, is enjoyable for the both of them only for different reasons.

Upon reaching the beach, Anguirus lets go of his friend and tries to walk in his quadrupedal stance back to where he lives. However, only walking two feet causes him to drag his broken left leg as he cringes from the pain that was once again overshadowed. Within seconds, Godzilla grabs his left arm and gets his left arm on the monster king's shoulders while his right arm is on his back.

"Don't worry, Anguirus," the Kaiju Alpha tells his friend as he gives him a small smile, "My cave isn't far from here and I doubt you can go any farther with your leg."

The brown dinosaur couldn't help but let out a sigh while smiling, knowing full well that his friend does care for his well being no matter what happens. After a brief silence, he simply replies, "Alright, Godzilla."

-Xx-

Anguirus simply lays on the ground as he rests a few feet into Godzilla's cave with Godzilla sitting down nearby keeping a watchful eye on him. The quilled monster smiles at his friend, who returns the smile, before looking out of the corner of his eye at the splint on his left leg. Not long after they got to the cave, Godzilla was able to get Mothra and her child to come over for them to help make the splint with the larva supplying silk to keep it in place.

"Hey, Godzilla," Anguirus finally says as he lifts his head up to look at the Kaiju Alpha, "Thanks for saving me back there."

"It's no problem, Anguirus," Godzilla replies, as he stands up only to kneel down next to his friend. To say that this confused the brown dinosaur would be an understatement.

"What are you doing?" the quilled monster asks, confusion and curiosity filling his voice.

"Anguirus," the Kaiju Alpha says, pausing for a moment as if trying to choose his next words carefully, "Varan informed me earlier on...some things."

Anguirus instantly feels a shiver of fear run through his body, before asking, "What did he say?"

"He told me about the brawl you had with Gigan," Godzilla answers, before giving a pause and continuing, "And that you've loved me for some time now."

Godzilla couldn't help but look at his friend in sadness as the brown dinosaur closing his eyes before he breaks down and starts sobbing with his body shaking, seemingly in terror. The monster king slowly reaches down with his left arm and gently slides his hand under his friend's head. For Anguirus, he doesn't react due to his sobs as he knows full well that he's lost all the trust that he's had with Godzilla.

"Godzilla, p-please understand," the quilled monster chokes out as the Kaiju Alpha gently lifts his head up, "I-I know that I shouldn't l-love you, but it j-just h-happened."

The monster king stays silent as he stops lifting Anguirus' head before sliding his hand to seemingly cup the monster's right cheek and turns his head towards him.

"P-please, Godzilla," Anguirus says through his sobs, opening his eyes despite the tears, "P-please don't-"

At that moment, the Kaiju Alpha interrupts his friend by crashing his lips against his friend's lips and silences him instantly. The brown dinosaur opens his eyes wide in surprise as this was the last thing he had been expecting. After only a few seconds, Godzilla pulls back and leaves Anguirus in a stunned state. Needless to say, the quilled monster comes out of his stunned state and opens his mouth to speak. However, it's Godzilla who speaks.

"Anguirus, don't think for a second that I would just abandon you. I realized that I've had similar feelings for you recently and I've been trying to find you all day to tell you. When you fell off the cliff, I felt actual fear about loosing you. Please believe me when I say that I love you, Anguirus."

The brown dinosaur lets his tears fall again and smiles before leaning in to kiss his friend. Godzilla stays still and lets Anguirus kiss him as he returns it. For both of them, time itself seems to stop as they continue what would be the first of many special moments to come. Not only that, but Anguirus feels like someone has taken a massive weight of his shoulders now that his feelings are returned.

The quilled monster separates from the kiss before he nuzzles the monster king's neck, with said being returning the affection by licking the top of his friend's head. Both Godzilla and Anguirus stay in their positions with Godzilla's head resting on his friend while Anguirus keeps his head next to his friend's neck. By this time, the brown dinosaur's tears have started to dry and any feeling of terror has left his body.

"Goji, may I ask something?" Anguirus asks, confidence being evident in his voice.

"Of course," Godzilla replies with a chuckle, both from the nickname and from the question posed.

"May I become your mate?" the brown dinosaur questions, gaining another chuckle from his friend.

"Angi, you never had to ask," the Kaiju Alpha answers, "I would be honored to have you as my mate."

The two stay as they are and just enjoying the moment, unaware that the two are being watched. About thirty yards from the entrance of the cave, two other monsters are hidden by the foliage with one of them being Varan. The other is a grey creature similar to a theropod with purple spines going from its head to its tail. Its mouth is lined with teeth while it has claws on the toes of its feet and the fingers of its hands. Strangely, it has two fin-like structures that start from its outer toes up its body and going onto the arms before ending at its wrists.

Both kaiju watch the scene in silence, before the grey monster in a feminine voice asks, "Why did you just tell him about Anguirus' love?"

Varan gives the female monster a gentle smile before nuzzling her as she returns the nuzzle.

"Do you remember how we met, Paragler?" Varan asks, almost as if avoiding the question.

"Of course, you tease," Paragler replies as she suppresses a chuckle and tries to keep her voice down, "You came to my old home on Site Alpha and asked me to go gliding with you."

"Well, Godzilla came up with that idea," Varan replies as the two leave the area, "So, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here now as mates."

"So, you decided to help Godzilla and Anguirus with their relationship," Paragler says, giving her mate a gentle smile that he instantly returns as he give one last reply.

"I was simply returning the favor."


End file.
